


Taste Test

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabble prompt #29: Egg Nog
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Kudos: 46





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabble prompt #29: Egg Nog

"It's... interesting..." Harry said slowly.

"You have never had egg nog?" Severus asked in surprise.

Harry shook his head. "The Dursleys would never had given me anything like this and it's never come up before now."

"What do you think?"

Harry took another sip then shrugged. "It's not as awful it could be."

"Damning with faint praise." Severus took a sip from Harry's glass. "The alcohol helps."

"I don't doubt that!" Harry grinned. 

"Perhaps you'd like something else?" Severus offered. "Wine? Champagne?"

Softly, Harry said, "If we can sneak out, perhaps I could have you."

Severus quickly whisked them away.


End file.
